


The Rebel and the Princess

by Equestrian_Cosplay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Boy AU, Bad Boy Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Bullying, Cat Puns, F/M, Flirty Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Fluff, Flustered Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Idk what i'm doing, Marinette has glasses, Minor Injuries, My First AO3 Post, RIP Mari's scetchbook, Sassy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Shy Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, long-haired adrien, lowkey marichat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equestrian_Cosplay/pseuds/Equestrian_Cosplay
Summary: Marinette was your typical goodie two shoes; homework done on time, pays attention in class, stays after school to tutor other students,  kind to everyone she meets, stands up for others, and never late(surprising right). She was bullied by the resident rich girl snob Chloe. Chloe always called her a nerd, dork, weirdo, brat, piece of trash, or a mistake if she was feeling testy. Each word out of her mouth slowly chipped away at Marinette’s self-confidence. After a few months of Chloe’s bullying, Marinette would only talk to her close friends, and not very much at that. Alya was worried about her best friend, if something doesn’t change quickly, Marinette might stop talking altogether! The only way to help the sweet girl is for someone to stand up for her. The only problem was that everyone was afraid of Chole. Only someone as crazy as a rebel in love would back talk the Queen Bee.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	The Rebel and the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my little colts, fillies, and foals!!!! OMG this is my first time posting on Ao3!!!!! I wrote this fic when I was in middle school, so it's pretty bad compared to what I've been working on now a days. Please be kind to me if I made some mistakes. Anyways, I still hope you enjoy reading my work!!!
> 
> ~Filly

Marinette was your typical goodie two shoes; homework done on time, pays attention in class, stays after school to tutor other students, kind to everyone she meets, stands up for others, and never late(surprising right). 

She wasn’t the most popular girl, but she had some close friends like Alya, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, and Alix. She wore glasses, pink capris, a white t-shirt with pink flowers, a grey blazer, and a pair of ladybug earrings for good luck; they also earned her the nickname ‘Ladybug’. 

She was bullied by the resident rich girl snob Chloe. Chloe always called her a nerd, dork, weirdo, brat, piece of trash, or a mistake if she was feeling testy. Each word out of her mouth slowly chipped away at Marinette’s self-confidence. After a few months of Chloe’s bullying, Marinette would only talk to her close friends, and not very much at that. Alya was worried about her best friend, if something doesn’t change quickly, Marinette might stop talking altogether! The only way to help the sweet girl is for someone to stand up for her. The only problem was that everyone was afraid of Chole. Only someone as crazy as a rebel in love would back talk the Queen Bee.

(=^ w ^=)

Today was Adrien’s first day of school. He was sporting his signature black leather jacket, green t-shirt that has a set of black slashes printed on it, black jeans, black combat boots, 2 silver ear piercings, his long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, and his black ring with an emerald paw print in the middle. He used to model until a black cat got on to the set and scratched his right eye and cheek. He stopped modeling because of the scar that the cat gave him. This incident earned him the nickname ‘Chat Noir’, and Adrien decided to own it. That is what inspired his style; and without his father expecting him to be perfect, Adrien could do whatever he wanted. As Adrien walked through the door he spotted his best bud, Nino. 

“Hey, Nino!” Adrien called. He and Nino met while Adrien was still a model. Nino was a DJ at a fashion show that Adrien was participating in. They bumped into each other at the after party and the rest is history.

“Hey Dude!” Nino greeted his best friend with a fist bump, “Have any new broken hearts in your collection?”

Most of the city knew that ‘Chat Noir’ was the biggest flirt in all of Europe; he always leaves a trail of broken hearts behind him.

Nino never liked the fact that his friend played with other’s emotions, but he hoped that something(or someone) would make Adrien see things differently. 

Adrien shook his head, “Nope, but there are plenty of hearts here,” he smirked, “and plenty of time to break them.” Adrien had been on the lookout for his next target since he got off his motorcycle, until he spotted a blue-eyed girl and her best friend. “Hey Nino, who’s that?” the blonde nodded in the direction of the two girls.

“Who?”

“Blue eyes.”

“Oh,” Nino paused, “that’s Marinette, she’s the sweetest, kindest, most innocent girl I know but, she’s also the shiest.”

Adrien was curious, “Was she always shy?”

Nino shook his head, “No, she used to be really outgoing. Until her dreams literally crashed and burned.”

“What happened?”

“Long story short, she wanted to be a fashion designer until she started getting bullied and the bully burned her sketchbook.”

As Adrien processed the new information Nino thought that maybe, just maybe Mari-

“She should stick up for herself more, maybe she wouldn’t be such a doormat.” the ex-model stated coldly, walking off to his first class.

Nino could only hope there was something in this world that could melt a rebel’s heart.

(= ^ w ^ =)

The morning classes went pretty smoothly to Adrien, easy lessons, no one distracting him, everyone steering clear of him in the halls-

*BAM*

Well almost everyone.

“Owww!” groaned a feminine voice. Adrien looked down at the girl who just made the biggest mistake of her life. Then he stopped, it was Marinette, and his anger lessened slightly at the sight of the petite girl.

Adrien offered his hand to help her up, “Here.” 

She looked at his hand before swatting it away and getting up, “Leave me alone.” Marinette growled, walking past him.

“Hey, wait!

She turned on her heel to face the tall boy, “Don’t start with me ‘Noir’, I know your game!” she snapped, “You pretend to be caring to lure foolish girls into your trap, then you break their hearts and move on to the next girl! Well, I don’t need more trouble from people like you!” Adrien could see flame flicker in her eyes, “So. Leave. Me. Alone!” she yelled. 

As she walked away the blonde saw her clutching her right arm, and favoring her left leg. There was a rip in her jacket sleeve as well. Adrien was left with a foreign feeling in his chest, his heart ached, his throat clenched, his breath shuddered. What was this feeling, guilt, sorrow, regret? Whatever it was he tried to shake it off and continue on his way, but a little something still remained. He had to admit, that girl was pretty cute when she got riled up.

“Maybe she’s not as shy as I thought.” the blonde said to himself with a smirk.

(= ^ w ^ =)

The end of the day came quickly for Marinette. She said goodbye to Alya and stepped outside. She shivered as the cold wind nipped at her skin, and blew her hair in her face. 

She sighed, “What a day for my jacket to get torn up.” 

As she walked down the steps of the school, she wasn’t watching where she put her feet, “Ahhhh!” and she missed a step. The dark-haired girl tumbled down the steps and face-planted into the pavement. Marinette sat up and gasped, “My glasses!”

A cackle tore through the air, “HAHAHAHAHA!” Chloe looked down at the glasses in her hand that belonged to the girl on the ground, “I knew that was where you belonged, at my feet.”

Marinette felt tears welling in her eyes at the blonde’s words until…

“CHLOE!” Adrien’s voice thundered over the small crowd of students that gathered to watch the exchange, “What are you doing?!”

Chloe smiled, “Adrikins, I’m just reminding this peasant of where she belongs.”

Adrien didn’t know why he was so upset over this, he saw others get bullied and he didn’t even bat an eyelash. So why was his blood boiling at the sight of Marinette crying? All he knew was that he didn’t like what he saw, and he was going to do something about it. 

Adrien walked up to the blonde girl and held his hand out, “The glasses. Now.” he demanded.

Chloe’s grin fell, “A-Adrien, what are-”

“The glasses.” he repeated sternly. Chloe lowered her head, and handed Adrien the glasses. He looked at the eyewear in his hand, the lenses were cracked, and the frames were broken. “She can’t use these.” He said to himself.

*sniffle*

*sniff*

*hic*

The rebel turned around to find the dark-haired girl shivering and sobbing on the ground. He then noticed the chill in the air and the thin, torn up jacket she wore. Adrien walked over to her, took off his leather jacket, and placed it over her shoulders.

Marinette looked up at him in surprise, “W-What are you d-doing?” 

“Helping you,” Adrien replied, “unless you don’t want my help?”

“No-I mean yes-wait, uh-I mean, I do want your help! Uh, thank you?” Marinette rambled before hiding her face in her hands.

Adrien chuckled, lifting her up, “My pleasure, Purrincess.” Adrien watched as the girl’s face shifted from embarrassed to slightly annoyed.

“Why? What? How? You know what? I’m just gonna ignore that pun. And you can put me down now.”

A light blush dusted the blonde’s cheeks, “Right.” Adrien gently placed her down, but when Marinette put weight on her left foot she grimaced. Adrien noticed this and sat her on the ground again. He looked at her left leg, (the one that had been bothering her earlier) and her ankle was red and swollen. He remembered that she was limping that morning, she must have been walking like this all day. Adrien looked her into her sky-blue eyes and asked, “How did this happen?”

Marinette seemed to shrink under his emerald gaze as she fidgeted in his leather jacket, but she remained silent.

The boy sighed, “Fine,” he said getting to his feet, “but you are not walking home on that leg.” and with that he scooped her up and carried her to his motorcycle.

“W-Wait!” Marinette squeaked, “You only have one helmet.”

Adrien smiled and pulled the helmet over the girl’s head, “I guess I’ll just have to be careful.”

Adrien’s motorcycle roared to life as the engine started. They pulled away from the school and into the busy streets of Paris. Marinette clung to Adrien for fear of falling off, but as they continued she started to enjoy the ride. She was sad when they reached her house. 

“Thanks for the ride Adrien.” she said as Adrien helped her off the bike, handing the helmet to him.

“Of course Princess,” the blonde bowed with a flourish, “what kind of knight would I be if I let you walk home injured?”

“Oh really, I thought you were more of a rogue than a knight.” the girl scoffed.

Adrien stood upright and sighed, “That’s true,” he smirked and leaned closer to her, “but I’m only a knight to the most mewraculous purrincess.” 

Marinette blushed and looked away, ‘What are you doing!?’ her mind screamed, ‘Don’t fall for this act!’ 

“Uh, I should be going now.” Marinette squeaked, “T-T-Thanks again-I MEAN- again for the, uh, ride my kni-I MEAN- uh A-Adrien.” she tucked her face into the leather collar of the oversized jacket, her eyes widened in realization, “Oh wait, your jacket!” the raven-haired girl moved to take it off, only to be stopped by Adrien raising his hand.

“No, you keep it for now.” he said with a grin, “It just means I’ll get another chance to see you when you give it back to me at school.” Marinette’s face became as red as a cherry at his comment. The boy chuckled as he got back on his motorcycle, then he turned back to the flushed young lady, “You know, you look even cuter without your glasses.” he said with a wink before putting his helmet on and riding away.

Marinette stood outside the door blushing like an idiot. She shook her head and walked inside. 

After greeting her parents, she made it to her room limping up the stairs. She sat down at her desk with her hands in the pockets of Adrien’s leather jacket. Marinette felt something in the right pocket krinkle. She gasped when she pulled out a small slip of paper with her broken glasses. It read:

Sorry about your glasses Purrincess, and maybe you should use your time at home to get back into doing what you love.  
If you want to talk, call me.  
06-13-23-51-95  
~Adrien (Chat Noir)

Marinette smiled and put the slip of paper into her keepsake box. As she was putting it away the girl saw something pink peeking out from under the loose pieces of paper in her desk drawer. Marinette pushed the papers aside and lifted out a charred pink journal. Her eyes widened, “My old sketchbook!” she exclaimed excitedly. 

She sat down on the ground and started to gently leaf through the designs that covered the singed pages. But about half way through the book the pages became blank. Looking at the leaves of white with burnt edges, Marinette felt a need to fill those empty pages with fashion.

“Well,” she sighed, picking up a pencil, “I never thought that I’d do this again.” She breathed deep and placed the pencil on the paper.

Marinette spent the whole night making up for lost creative time.

(= ^ w ^ =)

A week and a half had passed, and Marinette was ready to go back to school. Marinette was wide awake by 6:00 am, she had spent over a week creating this outfit, and new confidence to match it. 

Marinette checked herself in the full length mirror by her chaise lounge. Her outfit consisted of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with “Meow” written in pastel pink, black ankle boots, and her own black leather jacket with “Princess” sewn in with shimmering pink thread on the back. As for hair and makeup, she wore contacts, her ladybug earrings, black cat’s eye eyeliner, raspberry pink lipstick, and instead of her usual twin tails, Marinette pulled her raven hair into a high ponytail, and nestled on top of her head is a pair of black cat ears with a pastel pink bow on the right one. Marinette nodded in approval before grabbing Adrien’s improved jacket and heading to school.

(= ^ w ^ =)

Marinette knew Adrien would be in their science classroom before school started, so she walked as quietly as she could down the school hallways. When she opened the classroom door she found the blonde boy she was looking for sitting in his seat with his green eyes glued to his phone screen. Marinette closed the door with a soft click and Adrien looked up at her with a smile, “Nice outfit Princess,” he said smugly, “are they new?”

The girl shook her head with a sly smile, “Actually, I made it.”

Adrien blinked twice, “You made that!?” he exclaimed.

“Yep, and I have something for you too.” she said reaching into her bag. Adrien gasped as Mari pulled out his black leather jacket with “Chat Noir” sewn on to the back in silver thread.

“I hope you don’t mind,” she said, handing him the jacket, “but I made some changes to your jacket. Do you like it?”

Adrien ran his fingers over the silver letters then put the jacket on, “I love it!” he exclaimed. He got out of his chair and strolled over to the petite girl and kissed her cheek.

“Thank you Marinette.”

**Author's Note:**

> Awwwwww!!!! Adrien and Marinette are so cute!!!! Why can't you just let them be together already Zagtoons??? I can't handle another "She's just a friend" because I swear on Master Fu's life if it keeps happening isdjsjkhfwycbatdkg!!!!! Thanks for reading this mess, and I hope ya'll are staying happy and healthy because you are a beautiful person that deserves to experience all the joy and wonder that life has to offer!!!! *Hugs from social distancing* I love you my little colts, fillies, and foals!!!
> 
> ~Filly


End file.
